


A White Christmas

by Questionable_brimborion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Wayward Sisters, mostly fluff though!, with maybe a bit of emotional pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questionable_brimborion/pseuds/Questionable_brimborion
Summary: Claire has some family bonding moments, with both her old and new families.





	A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a supernatural Secret Santa gift exchange, with the prompt ‘playing in the snow’. I wrote it for the lovely talented @eclypseaf on tumblr, she’s really awesome and has some amazing writing and beautiful art on her account!

“Wheeee!” Claire yelled as she sled down the hill. Her father, Jimmy Novak, followed her on foot and smiled at his daughter having the time of her life.  
“Again! Please daddy!”  
“Alright, alright. Come on darling, I’ll take the sled up the hill again. One last time, okay?”  
“Okay daddy!”

Jimmy picked up the sled and pulled it up the hill, Claire following immediately after.  
Claire’s mother came out of the house a little bit behind them to invite the two to dinner, but when she saw the scene before her she couldn’t help but wait for a while and watch her husband and daughter. They both looked so happy, not a worry in their minds. Claire laughed loudly on her way down and Jimmy ran after her, picking her up once she reached the bottom and swinging her around before lightly dropping her in the snow.

“Jimmy, Claire, dinner is ready!” She called out eventually, deciding that they were most likely cold and hungry after playing in the snow for so long.

“Come on darling, time to eat,” Jimmy told his daughter and picked her up again. Claire pouted but didn’t protest much. Her mother made the best food ever, especially on Christmas Eve.  
Claire was getting a bit cold anyways, so the thought of turkey and mashed potatoes really appealed to her. And then, after that, she would be allowed to eat some Christmas cookies and then she’d hang up her stocking and then...

~~~

Claire woke up to the smell of freshly baked cookies and hot chocolate. She grinned happily: it was Christmas morning and her mom and dad would be downstairs, where the beautifully decorated tree and the presents would be waiting for her.

But when Jody called her name, her happy mood was destroyed in a second.  
Her mom and dad wouldn’t be downstairs.  
Her mom and dad wouldn’t have presents prepared for her.  
Her mom and dad were gone. Forever. Jimmy and Amelia Novak had both died horribly, and she was an orphan.  
The pain of their deaths hit her again, full on. Her dream had felt so real, like she was a little girl again...  
She wasn’t anymore. She wasn’t innocent anymore, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Claire didn’t realise she was crying until she heard the door open and Jody came in, looking worried.  
“Oh Claire...”  
Jody walked over to her bed and held Claire in her arms.  
“Shh, darling, what’s wrong? Did something happen? A nightmare?”  
“N-no...” Claire couldn’t seem to form any more words than that. Her sobs took her breath away and she held onto Jody as if her life depended on it. What would she have done without her? Jody had been like a mother to her. Claire may have thought she was annoying at times, but Jody was only ever worrying for her safety.

After a while Claire finally calmed down a bit. Her breath slowed and her grip on Jody loosened.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jody asked.  
“My parents.... My dream was a memory. I just realised they’re gone. I’m sorry,” Claire explained, drying her tears.  
“It’s okay dear. Don’t be sorry, I understand.”

There was a silence for a few seconds until Jody broke it.  
“Hey, wanna go downstairs? Everyone’s there, including the boys. And Kaia. Castiel too, you okay with that?”  
“I think so. Thanks, Jody.”  
“It’s alright. Come on, get dressed. I’ll be waiting downstairs.”  
“Okay.”

~~~

After changing into her ugly-yet-charming Christmas jumper and some comfortable sweatpants, Claire followed Jody. At the breakfast table were all her friends and family: Jody, Donna, Patience, Alex, Dean, Sam, Jack, Castiel and Kaia. They all smiled at her and Kaia stood up to hug Claire.  
“Morning, love. Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas to you too.” They both sat down next to each other. Claire quickly glanced at Castiel who was talking to Dean. He looked content. And that was okay.

“Look! It’s snowing again!” Jack exclaimed excitedly. And yes, as Claire looked out the window she saw the white flakes swirling down onto the already snowy ground.

That morning after the breakfast they all went outside and had a huge snowball fight (Claire’s team won), made snow angels (and teased Castiel about this), built a few snowmen (Dean dramatically parted with one of his cowboy hats to put on his) but mostly just had a fantastic time playing in the snow.

Claire would never forget Jimmy and Amelia and the way too short a time they had shared.  
But maybe this family wasn’t so bad either.


End file.
